24 June 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-06-24 ;Comments *Domino label special: Fout Tet/Max Tundra live at Sonar. *For the first part of the programme, JP is clearly more focused on the England v Portugal Euro 2004 Quarter Final match than presenting the show. (BBC report). *Peel seems crushed by England's customary defeat on penalties: "It's been a hard evening, hasn't it? I know there'll be a lot of people obviously who are not interested in football and then a lot of people who don't support England. But this has been a painful night. I really thought that we had a chance of winning it, winning something. What's really difficult about it is - I'm not going to go on about this at great length - but what is difficult about it is, you have to kind of put aside all of your normal club prejudices and learn to admire and respect players that you despise throughout the season. Making those kind of transitions is fantastically difficult and I know it's babyish to feel like that, and I know I shouldn't and at my age I should have grown out of this sort of thing - but believe me, it really hurts." *Ukraine's Fotomoto had been in the UK recently and recorded a session. Peel just missed meeting them, to his regret, but thanks them for the gift of a bottle of wine - "tonight it's going to prove fabulously useful." Live From Sonar Festival, Barcelona, 2004 *Four Tet *Max Tundra Tracklisting :(JP: "And this is not going to be easy. I'll get back to you at about half past ten.") *Beny Page: Neckbreaker (12") Graff *Fall: Kicker Conspiracy (LP - 50,000 Fall Fans Can't Be Wrong) Sanctuary :(JP: "My apologies to all the Welsh, Irish, and Scottish and all the other people listening to this program, but if we can score while that's playing once, we can score while that's playing again, frankly, and that seems to be the only reasonable course of action to take.") *Fall: Kicker Conspiracy (LP - 50,000 Fall Fans Can't Be Wrong) Sanctuary :(JP: "Actually, is anybody listening? Shall we just pack up and go home?") *Calyx: Fear This (12") Metalheadz *Susanna And The Magical Orchestra: Jolene (LP - List Of Light And Buoys) Rune Grammofon *Giant Haystacks: Crucial Gap (LP - We Are Being Observed) Smartguy *Four Tet: Live at Sonar 2004. *Bloc Party: Banquet (7") Moshi Moshi *James Ruskin: Solex (12") Blueprint *Geeks: Dreamland In Machineland (7") S-S *Voicemail: Bad Man (7") Champagne International *Luke Vibert & Jean-Jacques Perrey: 'Moog Acid (Plasticman Remix)' (?) ? *Gadget: Crestfallen (LP - Remote) Relapse *Orbital: One Perfect Sunrise (Single) Orbital *SJ Esau: Queezy Beliefs (Various LP - The Hospital Radio Request List - Volume Two) Sink & Stove *Kabuto: No Musician (12") Primate Endangered Species *Alton Stitcher: Have I Told You Lately That I Love You (LP - I Hear A Sweet Voice Calling) Center For Public History *Black Keys: When The Lights Go Out (LP - Rubber Factory) Epitaph *F.S.K. with Anthony Shakir: Swing To Bop (LP - First Take Then Shake) Disko B *Polysics: My Sharona (LP - Polysics Or Die!!!!) Tofu *Max Tundra: Live at Sonar 2004. *Calvin Party: Words Of A Great Man (LP - Never As Black) Probe Plus *Van Dykes: The Bells Are Ringing (LP - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll: Special Doo Wop Edition) Ace *Alter Ego: Beat The Bush (LP - Transphormer) Klang Elektronik File ;Name *a) John_Peel_20040624.mp3 *b) John Peel (Sonar live) 2004 pt 2 ;Length *a) 02:00:30 *b) 00:14:50 ;Other *a) Many thanks to B *b) Four Tet live - 320 kbps (zip file) ;Available *a) Peel 2004-04 *a) Mooo *b) Life Has Surface Noise Category: 2004 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online